Monstercat
Monstercat (previously known as Monstercat Media) is an EDM record label based out of Vancouver, Canada. Mike Darlington, CEO, and Ari Paunonen, COO, founded Monstercat in July 2011. Unlike other labels that sign artists to exclusive label deals, Monstercat signs their artists on a per-track basis, giving them full copyright to a song while still giving the artist freedom to release other productions where they see fit. Monstercat releases 3 new tracks per week on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays with an hour-long podcast every Thursday. After a certain amount of releases - currently 30 - Monstercat bundles them into a compilation album ($100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000). Remixes and multiple tracks from an Artist's EP are generally not included in each compilation. History In July 2011, Mike Darlington (CEO) and Ari Paunonen (COO) created Monstercat as a YouTube channel. Monstercat served as a medium for Darlington and Paunonen's friends to share and promote their music. Darlington and Paunonen created compilation albums to provide artists with a method of releasing their music and attempt to lessen the competitiveness between them. The first song on the label was Dubstep Killed Rock 'n' Roll by Ephixa on Monstercat's first album, "Launch Week", which features seven artists: Feint, Halo Nova (Now Varien), Stephen Walking, Ephixa, Neilio, Arion, and Going Quantum. Recent albums now feature upwards of 30 artists with an even larger variety of genres. In December 2011 Monstercat signed Krewella, an American electronic dance music group from Chicago, Illinois; "Killin' It" being their first original song released by a label. Monstercat promoted Krewella with social media campaigns and partnered with EDM YouTube promotional channels for a larger platform. Their second song on Monstercat was a collaboration with Pegboard Nerds titled 'This Is Not The End'. It was released in September 2013, but was only sold on Krewella's forthcoming album 'Get Wet' through Columbia Records. In June of 2014, Monstercat reached one million record sales, and became the 11th most subscribed channel on YouTube in Canada. Since then, Monstercat has grown to become the (10th) largest YouTube channel in Canada and has broken into the Top 350 in the world. Albums Discography Artist Albums/LPs Artist EPs Christmas and Halloween EPs Best of Genre Compilations Artists Current - 2014 Roster * 7 Minutes Dead * Aero Chord * Astronaut * Au5 * Braken * Bustre * Case & Point * Direct * DotEXE * Droptek * Dzeko & Torres * Eminence * Falcon Funk * Favright * Feint * Fractal * F.O.O.L. * Going Quantum * Grabbitz * Grant Bowtie * Haywyre * Hellberg * Insan3Lik3 * Kasbo * Krewella * Lets Be Friends * Mr FijiWiji * Muzzy * Nitro Fun * Noisestorm * Pegboard Nerds * PIXL * Project 46 * Rameses B * Razihel * Rezonate * Rogue * Rootkit * SCNDL * Soulero * Stephen Walking * Stereotronique * Stonebank * Televisor * Tristam * Trivecta * Tut Tut Child * TwoThirds * Varien * WRLD Former * 1uP * 23 * Archie (Now known as Desso) * Arion * Day One * Ephixa * Halo Nova (Now known as Varien) * Hot Date! * Chrisson * I.Y.F.F.E * Matduke * Neilio * Obsidia * OVERWERK * Skifonix * Subformat * TVDS (Now known as Atmozfears) * Vicetone * Faggot Ass nigga Bitch Hoe slut References External Links Q&A with Mike Darlington Category:Canadian record labels Category:Record labels established in 2011 Category:Electronic music record labels Category:Drum and bass record labels Category:Dubstep record labels